Operation LETTERS
by Killed By Kenny
Summary: A horrific incident occurs in Sector V, destroying their friendships and ruining their lives. (Just a story I wrote when I was bored, tell me what you all think by reviewing!)


OPERATION: L.E.T.T.E.R.S

Leaving

Everything

To

Two

Ends

Remorsefully

Sad

* * *

Dear Numbuh 4 August 20, 2013

It's been a while since I've seen you. I feel really bad about what happened this summer, and…I- I know there's no way you can forgive me. I can't even forgive myself. I just hope you know what I did wasn't on purpose, and you can't imagine how bad I've been feeling these past few months. If you wanna hang out sometime, you know where I am.

-Numbuh 2

* * *

Dear Numbuh 2 August 28, 2013

Listen Numbuh 2, I know you feel bad, but I hope you understand. What happened a few months ago just can't escape my mind. I'm still stuck in a wheelchair with school coming up this week. I promised my parents I'd work real hard this year. I can't handle the Kids Next Door anymore anyways. You got off lucky.

Maybe we could meet up some other time, but right now isn't real good for me. Not anytime soon.

I still miss Nigel.

-Numbuh 4

* * *

Dear Numbuh 4 August 30, 2013

I understand, I miss him too. I still can't believe I let that happen, that' I'm responsible for this. Why aren't I hurt? Why couldn't it have been me? I'm the one who crashed the S.C.A.M.P.E.R anyways. Who knew the Delightful Children saw it coming and built heavy walls. That crash…it still can't escape my mind, no matter how hard I tried. The ambulance that day, all of you guys getting rushed away. I couldn't believe what happened. Tell me when you have the chance to hang out, if we even could meet up somehow.

-Hoagie

* * *

Dear Hoagie September 6, 2013

Don't remind me about those ambulances.

Delightful Children? I haven't heard that name in a while. Wonder how they're doing. Can't believe I'm even saying that, but after all that's happened I think we can put our differences aside.

I still can't believe they made us all move to different cities. Just because of that plane crash. They took away all of my 2x4 tech so I couldn't find the KND if I tried. And they haven't found me yet so I guess they don't need us anymore.

-Wally

* * *

Dear Wally September 9, 2013

The KND actually did try to find me, I'm seeing one of their therapists once a week. Life sucks without making 2x4 tech. My new parents won't let me use any. Stupid government, taking away my…

I think the KND is a bit shaky about this so they're trying to move around it. It's hard to lose someone like Numbuh 1. It's even harder for us to have lost Nigel.

-Hoagie

* * *

Dear Hoagie September 12, 2013

My school work doesn't seem too bad right now. Maybe soon I can have my parents drive up there and we can hang out for a day. How does the 20th sound?

-Wally

* * *

Dear Wally September 16, 2013

That sounds great!

-Hoagie

* * *

Dear Hoagie September 19, 2013

Sorry Hoagie, my parents don't want me to see you. They also told me to stop writing these notes. I'll keep trying to behind their back.

-Wally

* * *

Dear Wally September 21, 2013

Kuki and Abby won't reply to me at all. I sent them each 5, maybe 10 letters with no response. Oh well.

Sorry to hear you can't come up here. I've been out of school a lot recently, but also the KND bumped up my therapy sessions to twice per week. I think it's working too! I'm feeling a lot better.

-Hoagie

* * *

Dear Hoagie October 1, 2013

Listen, Hoagie, I don't think I can write to you much anymore. My parents aren't giving me anymore letters to write on. Sorry. This is probably the last letter I'll be able to send. Oh well.

-Wally

* * *

Dear Wally October 2, 2013

Don't worry, I attached enough stationary to the back of this letter to last you for months!

-Yours Truly, Hoagie

* * *

Dear Hoagie October 19, 2013

Listen to me Hoagie, I don't think I can write too much anymore Schoolwork is piling up.

-Wally

* * *

Dear Wally October 20, 2013

That sucks. I'm out of school completely, with therapy sessions bumped up to 4 times a week. I have all day to write to you.

Hey, maybe when your schoolwork lightens up the KND can help us hang out!

-Your Best Friend Hoagie

* * *

Dear Hoagie November 12, 2013

I don't think that's the greatest idea. My parents are pretty strict with me this school year. Maybe some other time when things settle down they'll let me out.

-Wally

* * *

Dear Wally November 13, 2013

Stupid parents…they're not letting you do anything…if only there was a way to get rid of all parents.

Now that you mention it, I think my adoptive parents are pretty strict with me too. I'll see if there's anything I can do about them.

-Your Super Best Friend Forever, Hoagie

* * *

Dear Numbuh 4 November 14, 2013

I believe it is in your best interest to know that Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. was arrested and enrolled into an insane asylum last night.

For the past few months he's been slipping out of reality, becoming more and more insane. After reading over your letters I believe that you not wanting to meet him and pushing the blame onto your parents is what made him snap and finally murder his adoptive parents.

Being his therapist, I've been treating him for the past few months and he mentioned nothing about these letters, though they're usually not permitted. I'm sorry for any trouble this has caused you.

-Dr. Robert Strong


End file.
